The Sadistic Black Stud
by vladinov95
Summary: A black boy moves in a new town and finds out he is quite the stud
1. Devon

**blackcock** MemberAuthor!

 _This story is purely a work of exaggeration and fiction. Please do not substitute this for real life scenarios. I intend to make this the first part of a series that I am still working on. Let me know in the comments about any feedback or what you would like to see happen next._

 _*****************************************************************************************************_

He just wanted to titty fuck her.

Mrs. Walker had the biggest bust in the small town where the main attraction was the ladies of that town. Literally. It said so right on the billboard before entering the town. And if one missed it, one could guess what the Titsville was famous from, from the name itself.

Devon had no idea how all the ladies in this town ended up with bodies to make men tremble at the knees. Big tits, juicy asses, pretty face and great legs seemed to be the requirement for a woman to live in this town. And it wasn't just the white women. Asian, black, hispanic, women of all ethnicities had the same body type.

Devon was a bully, plain and simple. The men of this town seemed to be wimps. Every single one of them. He had moved here after his mother's messy divorce with his father. She wanted distance from his cheating jackass of a father and so she took her son and moved to Tittsvile, where her sisters lived. Turns out his mother was the only one in her family who was not blessed with the good genes of this town. But what she lacked for in body, she more than made up with her mind and her spirit. The only woman whom Devon respected and feared.

Devon had a big dick. About 13 inches. He was well versed in stealing girlfriends and wives from weak men because his cock gave him the confidence to do so. And that was what he did on the very day he moved into this town. His mother had 3 sisters. All of them might have well been identical twins, except for the hair color. All 3 were barbie dolls with big tits, big ass, pretty face and great legs. Devon soon had the oldest sister's legs spread and was fucking her in her marital bed, pounding her pussy hard, after she was seduced by him when no one else was in her house. 'Seduced' was an exaggeration. He had ambushed her, pressing into her fantastic ass from the back, letting her feel a real man's cock against her body. She wasted time in getting to her knees and deepthroating him. The poor woman had not been laid for a long time now. Sex with her hubby didn't count. Devon knew he was not normal. Normal men had penises with an average size of 7 inches. The woman was going to have her brains fucked out.

And that is how Devon made all of his aunts his cock sluts. He fucked them all on their marital beds, their showers, kitchens, garages, where ever he could. He was a horny 17 year old, and his cock just made them all his sluts for his to use when ever he wanted. And he was always horny.

After turning all his aunts his sluts, he had set his sights higher: white pussy. The forbidden fruit for a black man. Especially in this predominantly white town. He nailed his first white pussy when he fucked his cousin's best friend. Apparently, his cousin, Janine, had heard her mother brag to one of her aunts about Devon's sexual stamina. She had talked to her white friend, Casey about it, hoping to get some help from her in regards to this shocking news about Devon fucking her mom. Instead, Casey arrived at Devon's home and had spread her legs for him. Devon wasted no time in plugging her pussy and had her orgasming on his cock 6 or 7 times before she tapped out. He just flipped her over and entered her puckered ass, causing her to start screaming like a whore again. His ass fucking made her cum 3 more times before she fell unconscious. He got up and shoved his cock down her throat, resizing all her holes and had her clean him off. The lack of air made her come back to life and she sucked on his cock like her life depended on it. He pulled out and covered the white girl's entire body with his cum, marking her his slut. That was his first white conquest.

He underestimated his sexual prowess and overestimated the men of this small town. It became apparent when he was fucking Casey and making out with her younger sister Alicia, when they were caught by Casey's boyfriend Jake, the school's star linebacker. Of course he tried to fight, but Devon had been involved in fights his whole life. One punch and he had the sissy on the ground, lights out. Casey went batshit craz and tried to curse and hit Devon but he just bent her white ass over her prone bf and jackhammered her cunt from behind, teaching her with each stroke who owned her. By the end of it, she was screaming like a whore as he ruined her for all men, begging for more until her leaned down and whispered so both she and her bf could hear him, "Are you on the pill, my little white slut?", he asked, his cock buried bareback in her fertile white womb.

Casey' eyes went wide and she wiggled to no use under his strong black body, "No daddy, p-please don't cum in meee", she whimpered. Devon grinned evilly then slammed in deep in her womb and unleashed his cum deep in her, knocking her up in front of her horrified bf. Her eyes went wide before her brain shut down with the overwhelming pleasure.

Alicia was in heaven when she saw her bitchy sister get knocked up by the strong black man. She came crashing down to reality when Devon stepped between her legs and resized her cunt, going in balls deep in her womb. Coincidentally, this happened in front of Alicia's boyfriend, who was the school's first black quarterback. The same happened to him as his buddy: him on floor by Devon's one punch, his gf on him and Devon fucking the shit out of another white pussy. He came in her as well, knocking both sisters up.

What happened next surprised everyone, but Devon. He sat on a chair like a king and got both the boyfriends, quarterback and linebacker, on both sides of his cock and fucked their mouths. He used both the boyfriend's lips as a pussy, bruising their chins with his gigantic balls. After he had coated his cock with their spit, he walked over to Casey and fucked her ass bareback, on one of the desks in the library. He held her hair like horse reins and fucked her ass deeper than he had her pussy, slamming his hips brutally into her juicy ass over and over, fucking her like a bitch. Then he got up and face fucked her bf, making him deepthroat his shit covered cock till he came down his throat. He repeated the same thing with Alicia's boyfriend. His victory over Alicia's bf was greater because of all the urban myth surrounding black cock when he was in the city. Black men were the same as white men in the cock department, but dumb white sluts and weak white men just had to romanticize black cock. Devon might be black, but his cock had emasculated black men too. Just like what he was doing to Alicia's bf. He was even more brutal with the school's star quarterback and Alicia loved it. She lay back on the floor, rubbing her pussy, as she watched another man humiliate her boyfriend. Devon finally came down the quaterback's throat, then took both his girls and left the two broken men. Thus, Devon's legend began

After that, Devon had access to all the pussy he wanted. White girls literally threw themselves at him. Even those sluts who thought sex was mind-blowing with a black guy actually came to understand what sex really meant when they were deep throating Devon's pussy tamer while their black boyfriends either jerked off or lay curled up on the floor, having the fight beaten out of them. Devon's cock was always surrround with a pair of tits or a warm, tight cunt, or a puckered, tighter asshole, or a warm, wet mouth. Didn't matter who those holes belonged to, as long as Devon got off.

Until Devon came across the principal of the school, Liz Walker. 


	2. Conquering Liz Walker

_In this installment, I plan on having Devon tame the school's tough principal. Let me know if you want to see anything else happen_

 _**********************************************************************************************************************_

Liz Walker.

THe bustiest white woman in Titsville. And she didn't have ridiculous E cup as Devon had read in so many ridiculus porn stories. No, she had perfect 32F cup size breasts, and they stood proud and firm on her fantastically curvy body. She Had raven hair, a small tattoo on the swell of her left tit, a perfect and a heart-shaped bubble but that would put a Brazilian stripper to shame. Devon knew. He had sunk his cock balls deep in a Brazilian stripper's ass a short time before he left the city. Her ass had made him cum in five strokes. And apparently, he had lasted longer than any man she had had before.

Walker was not just looks and body. She was a tough, no-nonsense woman who ran the school with an iron authority. Devon had heard rumors about the things Walker had to do in her younger age, when she was just another teacher at Tits High, to get where she was now. Things that would have scared the shit out of a lot of people. But not Devon. Whether that made him brave or stupid, he didn't care. He just wanted to fuck her.

Fucking was what he was currently doing now, slamming into Stacy, the head cheerleader's tight pussy in the girls' restroom. Stacy was also the first black girl to be the head cheerleader in this small town, and her parents were proud of that fact. They were even prouder when they learned that she was applying for the country's highly acclaimed state university. The same parents would drop dead if they caught their perfect daughter getting her cunt fucked by a big black dick like a common whore in the ladies' restroom.

"Fuck me, fuck that tight pussy with that big nigga cock you bastard, fuc-AAAGHH!", Stacy screamed when Devon unexpectedly spanked her ass.

Even though she had a 13 inch cock imapling her, she turned hate filled eyes on the man fucking her brains out. "Watch it nigga, you spank my ass again and I will m-GLUUUUUGHHH!".

Devon had enough talk out of that bitch. He just grabbed her head and forced her face in the toilet bowl, making her choke and squirm in the water as he jack hammered her pussy, making sure to hit every sensitive nerve in her cunt, resizing her tight pussy and battering down the gates to her womb. He kept her head dunked in the bolw for a few more seconds as he ravished her pussy then pulled it out, leaving her gasping and clutching the bowl as her lungs heaved for air, all the while Devon kept splitting her pussy open with his bitch-taming cock.

Not giving her any chance, Devon grabbed her face and roughly turned her around, while flexing his cock in her cunt. He spit on her face, leaving the head cheerleader's jaws hanging open at this shameless act of depravity inflicted on her person. She was about to open her mouth and spout some bitch nonsense again when Devon dunked her head on bowl again. This time, her left her face there for around 30 seconds while he continued pounding deep in her cunt, letting her know he was the only man to treat her worse than a slut and make her love it.

He then pulled her head out, giving her some respite. He roughly yanked her head around again, and Stacy closed her eyes, expecting him to spit in her face again. But she was surprised when Devon kissed her, harsh and demanding, making her swoon in his rough hands while he continued claiming her pussy. He then broke the kiss and looked deep in her eyes. "I own you, I own your pussy. Don't even think that you're a bad bitch because you're black and you're the head cheerleader. You're just another set of holes for me to use FOR. MY. PLEASURE". Devon punctuated the last 3 words by thrusting his cock deep in her, making her squawk like a headless chicken with each thrust, until she came on the last one. Her juices squirted all over his rampaging cock and balls, his psychological domination over her causing her to yield over everything she had known in her life to this dominant, aggressive, alpha-male.

Stacy's parents would have wished they had never been born had they witnessed their sweet, innocent daughter being treated like that.

"AAAAAAHHHH MYY GAWWWDDD-mmmfff", Stacy's ear-splitting screams were covered by Devon's kiss, as she convulsed all over his rampant cock. He then pullled out and left her lying there like he had fucked the soul out of her. He stroked his cock then covered her pretty face, hair and cheerleader uniform with his thick cum.  
He grabbed her hair and made sure to clean his cock with it before pulling his pants up. Another slut destroyed and made a slave to his godly cock.

Devon had enjoyed dominating this particular bitch. Black girls always thought they were dominant because they were black and because they had a rough childhood, or grew up in the hood, or whatever bullshit excuse they came up with. He didn't care the least bit about all that. When he was in the room, he was the dominant one. It didn't matter what hoood you grew up in, when he was in the room, the black bitches be better on their knees, sucking his cock, else he would show them what true dominance meant. He had met plenty of such black girls in the city. He had broken them all.

Eyeing her bubble butt ass, he thought about round 2. He was just unzipping his pants when he heard a voice that made even him shiver a bit.

"And just what are you doing in the ladies' restroom, Mr. Bennett?"

It was the voice of Liz Walker, the school's tough principal.

***********************************************************************************

"Do you know how much trouble you are in, Mr. Bennett?"

Devon had some idea as to how much trouble he was in, after Liz Walker had found him standing over the well-fucked head cheerleader of Titsville High. Stacy Ingram was currently at home with her parents after they had been called by Principal Walker shortly before Devon had arrived in her office. Apparenlty, having your brains fucked out consitutes a "risk to her well-being", which is why Stacy's parents reached the school in a record 10 minutes, on a route which usually takes at least 20 minutes.

Much to the embarrasment of the Ingram's, Stacy had not gone quietly. She had vocally confirmed to her parents what they feared, after they found her lying on the floor of the ladies' restroom, covered in a sticky liquid. Mrs. Ingram had scooped that liquid in her mouth, to try to determine what it was, while Mr. Ingram tried to bring his daughter back to consciousness. Stacy had looked around, disoriented for a few seconds, and then mindlessly began to scoop Devon's cum from her body and floor and started shovelling them down her mouth. When her mother asked her what it was, Stacy had said in a lustful voice, "My master's cum", at which point all hell broke loose. Apparently, Mrs. Ingram wore the pants in the family because she furiously ordered her hubby to take Stacy to the car, with the promise of giving Stacy a piece of her mind, while she stormed to Liz Walker's office. She was in the middle of her tirade when Devon walked in. Horny that he was, his bulge shifted in his pants at the sight of the ebony and ivory ladies in the office. That thought fled from his mind when Mrs. Ingram started screaming in his face about what she thought of him and what her hubby would do to ensure he never got near their daughter again. Devon just grabbed her face, frenched her and then spanked her ass hard, sending the outraged MILF stumbling out of the office.

"Get out of here, slut. I will come to your house later so we can finish this. Tell Stacy to keep her and your pussy ready for me", he told the shocked mother in a cold, flat tone, then winked and slammed the office door shut in her face, leaving Mrs. Ingram with the memory of the dominant kiss and a surprisingly wet pussy.

Back in the office, Devon turned to face the principal. "Let's get this over with, teach", he said, sitting on the lavish couch that dominated a large part of the office.

Liz Walker was not the least bit moved at the events that had just transpired in her office, right in front of her. Getting up from her chair, she turned to face the window behind her chair, her hands clasped behind her.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in, Mr. Bennett?"

Yes, Devon knew how much trouble he was in. He should have been nervous. He should have been frightened about his uncertain future here at Titsville High. He should have been wary of the infamous Principal Walker. But he was just horny. And staring at Liz Walker's fantastic, heart-shaped, Brazilian-stripper-shaming ass was making his bulge grow bigger.

He just shrugged and said, "I guess, teach".

Liz turned around and walked around the desk towards him. Her rise to the top had been nothing short of a challenge and this punk was not going to ruin it for her by letting his big cock run rampant on the girls in her school. She leaned down her face an inch away from him, teeth bared, giving him a fantastic view of her fantastic cleavage. A classic intimidation technique that she had used on countless men.

"Listen here, you little punk, you wave that dick of yours around the girls in this school and I will personally stomp on your balls and castrate you like the son of a bitch that you are. I don't fucking care how big your dick is, you are not going to ruin my reputation as long as you are a student in this fucking school, under my fucking command. Do you FUCKING understand?" Liz snarled, spit flying from her lips her emerald eyes boring deep into Devon's soul.

Devon just kept staring at her tits arrogantly and said, "Nice tits you got there, teach. But I don't give a fuck about your threats. I will fuck whoever i want. And that fucking includes you too, bitch."

Walker's mind was spinning. Her intimidation tactics had not only failed, but the arrogant black boy made it clear he wanted to fuck her. For the first time in a long time, Liz Walker felt uncertain.

She changed tactics. She walked to her window again and said to Devon, "I can make life very easy for you here, Mr Bennett, or very, very hard. You can fuck whoever you want, like you said, but only when I say and whom I say. Do that and you will be the king here. Fail to obey my commands and you will be expelled faster than yo..."

At that moment, Devon had quietly pulled his pants down, sneaked up behind Walker and grabbing her hips, thrust his cock between her legs, brushing against her covered pussy.

As for Liz, she lost all sense of control upon seeing Devon's big black cock thrust between her thick white thighs, thicker and longer than any cock she had ever seen before. And Liz had seen a lot of cocks.

Devon grabbed her hand and put it on his cock. She instinctively wrapped it around the huge rod and started stroking it. "Feels nice, doesnt' it teach?", Devon whispered with an evil grin on his face.

"Ah..Ahh..mmm", came the witty reply from Walker when her hand started stroking the black mamba without hesitation. Her moans became louder when Devon grabbed her hips and started thrusting his cock back and forth between her legs, sawing her pussy through her tight pants, feeling her moistness stain her pants as she leaked her juices over his cock.

Devon wasted little time. He grabbed Walker's hair and pushed her to her knees. While she was still holding his immense cock, he slapped her face hard, snapping her out of her revere. The look on her face when she realized she was kneeling in her office, holding the biggest, blackest cock, which belonged to none other than her most hated student, sent Devon's adrenaline rocketing. He had to fuck this white bitch.

"Glphhhhgh", was the erotic sound unintentionally released from Principal Walker's throat as Devon shoved in 7 inches of his cock down her throat, loosening it up. He grabbed her head tightly, pulled it out slowly, and then with one massive thrust, buried his entire length down Liz Walkers throat, burying her nose in his pubes.

"GLHHHHMMMKKKHHH", Walker screamed as her throat was stretched and her jaw threatened to dislocate. Devon didn't give any fucks and started fucking her face, bouncing her head on his cock like a basketball, hate fucking her face more savagely than he had fucked any pussy before. Walker's face turned red, tears streamed down her face, ruining her makeup, making her look like the wanton slut that she was. The worst part: she was not stopping him in the slightest from having his way with her.

"Gahh, fucking take it, you stuck up bitch", Devon growled then thrust forward hard, releasing her head, literally shooting Walker's face from his cock with that savage thrust. He then walked across and sat on her chair and beckoned her. "Crawl to me and show me how you serve a real man, slut".

Walker knew her career was over and she didn't care. She crawled over to Devon like a bitch, took her shirt and bra off, releasing her bountiful, bouncing, firm beautilful white tits. Without the slightest hesitation, she wrapped her soft globes around his man hood and started cleaning her pussy juices off his cock with her tits.

Titsville High was now under Devon's command. And Devon knew just how to let the others know who the main boss was


End file.
